Stay With Me
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kau tau betapa cintanya aku padamu? hidup tanpamu bagaikan tubuh tanpa jantung ,Aku menangis saat melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku...Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku... RnR :D (Yang sudah pernah baca skip aja, ini hanya mengisi data fic kembali, gara" akun fanfic habis diacak" temen)


_Zrasssh!_

 _Hujan kembali membasahi bumi di musim semi ini. Tapi tak henti-hentinya aku berdiam diri didepannya._

 _Di depan sebuah makam berselimut taburan kelopak sakura,bernisankan nama yang sangat kukenal bahkan nama yang ku rindukan selama ini… Namikaze Asia._

 _Kubelai penuh kasih nisan perseginya, seakan yang kubelai benarlah helaian pirangnya yang selalu bersinar mengalahkan sang Mentari,Gadis yang sangat kucintai, pembimbing hidupku dan juga seorang yang mengajarkan ku arti hidup._

 _Kudekatkan wajahku pada bagian nisan yang mengukir namanya._

 _Cup!_

 _Aliran Air mataku yang semakin deras dan Rasa sakit yang mendera kepalaku kembali ku acuhkan Yang ku inginkan sekarang hanyalah bersamanya di musim semi ini._

 _Masih terekam jelas di benakku Senyumnya,Canda tawanya,Bahkan tangis haru saat aku melamarnya, Sungguh aku benar- benar menginginkan waktu kembali berputar ke masa lalu, Aku ingin bertemu dengannya walau hanya sekejap mata._

 _Sebelum kami menikah namanya adalah Asia Argento, Kami bertemu di sebuah Yayasan Penderita HIV dan AIDS yang berada di daerah terpencil sekitar Osaka, Bukan tanpa alasan aku ke tempat itu melainkan diriku hanya di tugaskan oleh Ayahku untuk membagi-bagikan uang santunan untuk Yayasan yang kami bina._

 **.Happy Read.**

 **Ost op: Nagareboshi (Shooting star)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-O0O-**

 _(Stay With Me)_

Blam!

Kubenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungku, Dengan wajah bosan kutatap bergiliran halaman sebuah yayasan bergaya klasik. 'Ini ya?'

"Ah! Selamat siang, Naruto-sama!" seru seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam eboni menyambut kedatanganku, "Pasti Anda ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade-baa-san?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Hn, kemana dia?"

Bocah kecil itu tersenyum manis padaku, Heh sayangnya aku tak begitu menyukai anak kecil.

"Tsunade-baasan sudah menunggu di ruangannya! Mari saya antarkan Naruto-sama!" Serunya ceria seraya masuk kedalam bangunan tua itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, segera saja kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk menyusulnya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi, Selama perjalanan kusempatkan melirik dinding ber-wallpaper corak Sakura yang berada di seluruh lorong seingatku.

"Asia-neechan! "

Kulihat anak yang menuntunku tadi berhenti, lalu melambai penuh semangat kearah sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya banyak bocah-bocah kecil yang kini membalasnya melambaikan tangan, Tak terkecuali seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan dan beriris Zamrud layaknya permata indah.

Aku terdiam melihat wajahnya yang pertama kali kulihat,tentu saja, aku baru pertama kali ke tempat ini.

Tertegun oleh pesona manisnya, tak menyadari ia telah berada di depanku. Err… atau tepatnya didepan bocah kecil itu.

"Sai-kun! " panggilnya seraya mengusap lembut bocah yang ada di depanku, "Siapa yang kau bawa hari ini?"

Bocah bernama Sai itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal membuat gadis cantik itu terkekeh kecil. "Aku bukan sales Nee-chan" Sai berhenti menggembungkan pipinya lalu nyengir melihatku, "Ah, aku sedang menuntun Kakak ini ke ruangan Tsunade-baachan, Namanya Naruto-sama!"

Aku mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah bocah satu ini.

"Ah, kau Namikaze Naruto anaknya Minato-san , ya?"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar gadis itu berbicara tepat di depan wajahku, Sukses membuat kacamata hitamku hampir jatuh.

"Hn" jawabku sekenanya seraya membetulkan letak kacamata membuat Gadis di hadapanku ini hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahku.

"Kalian benar-benar mirip!" kekehnya, sebelum mengulurkan tangan padaku, "Perkenalkan namaku Asia Argento, Aku salah satu pengasuh di tempat ini! Hajimemashite! "

Aku terdiam beberapa lama,sebelum membalas uluran tangannya.

Lembut…

"Ayo~Nee-chan jangan cari kesempatan ya~" Cetus Sai membuat wajah Asia merah padam dan langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya dariku kemudian membungkukkan badannya,gugup.

" Shitsurei shimasu, Naruto-san! Aku permisi dulu!"

Dhuak!

"Awww!"

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati saat menyaksikan ia menabrak dinding ruangan yang ditujunya dan juga menjadi suatu kenangan tersendiri bagiku.

"Dasar…" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Ayo, Naruto-sama! Tsunade-baasan sudah menunggu kita" seru bocah itu seraya berjalan di depanku.

Membuatku mau tak mau mengikutinya, Sangking gilanya lagi sepanjang perjalanan kepalaku hanya terbayang oleh senyum manis Asia dan wajahya yang merah padam ,sungguh manis,Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Ck… Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?Pada seorang pengasuh berwajah manis? Tidak mungkin…

 **-0O0-**

Dua minggu sudah selang waktu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dia—Asia, Hebatnya lagi, aku masih saja terbayang akan wajahnya itu!

Argh!

Semilir angin pagi menghanyutkanku pada sejuknya udara perbukitan,Membuat kedua kelopak mataku terpejam merasakannya.

"Naruto-san ?"

Kelopak Safirku kembali terbuka ketika mendengar suara lembut yang tadi memanggilku, Ah ini dia orang yang ku tunggu…

Jangan mengejekku stalker hanya karena sengaja meliburkan diri untuk bertemu seorang gadis manis berambut pirang.

Cih, tanpa sadar sepertinya aku telah terjebak padahal bernama 'cinta'

Asia dengan riangnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelahku.

Kini kami berdua duduk berdampingan di atas bukit yang menghadap danau.

Kulirik gadis yang telah merebut hatiku ini, Sama seperti pertama kali bertemu wajahnya masih tetap manis dan senyumnya masih sama indahnya. Argh! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

"Ada apa Naruto-san menemuiku?" tanyanya seraya menoleh padaku, Helaian rambut pirangnya yang digerai sedikit tersibak oleh angin pagi.

Aku balas menoleh padanya, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Ia menggeleng cepat, "Tentu tidak! Aku senang ada yang ingin bertemu dengan gadis rendahan sepertiku!" ia kembali melempar senyum manisnya padaku.

"Cukup panggil aku, 'Naruto' tidak usah memakai suffix." Ucapku datar,"Tadi kau bilang 'gadis rendahan' ?" tanyaku saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

Asia mengangguk pelan, sambil terus mengukir dalam senyumnya. Gadis itu menatap danau di depan kami sendu. "Ya…" ucapnya lirih, "Aku hanya gadis rendahan dan kupikir takkan ada orang yang mau menemuiku, selain orang-orang yang ada di yayasan"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Asia terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab, "Dulu ibuku pernah melakukah hubungan intim dengan seorang pecandu narkoba yang mengidap HIV dan dari hubungan terlarang itulah aku terlahir"

Aku tersentak kecil mendengar penuturannya,Kutatap wajahnya yang manis, Senyum tegar khas miliknya masih tetap teguh terpatri di wajah manis itu. "Kau bercanda?" tanyaku tak sadar, membuatnya menoleh lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng kecil, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh dan kuharap kau tak merasa jijik padaku"

Aku terdiam berpikir, Apa benar aku menyukainya? Menyukai seorang gadis keturunan pengidap HIV? You must be kidding !

Tapi anehnya, mengapa aku tak berusaha menghindar darinya? Bahkan merasa jijik pun tidak, Aku tahu ia tidak bersalah atas semua yang telah terjadi Oleh karena itu,buat apa aku merasa jijik? Toh, yang bersalah adalah orang tuanya, Oke aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Naruto?" Suara lembutnya kembali memanggilku, membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku.

"Hn, lanjutkan ceritamu" Ucapku sekenanya, sungguh aku ingin mendengar kisah hidupnya lebih lanjut.

Ia kembali tersenyum "Jadi kau tidak merasa jijik ataupun aneh padaku?" ia bertanya dan segera kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Buat apa? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah Asia, Yang bersalah itu orang tuamu"

"Tapi, tanpa mereka pun… aku takkan pernah terlahir di dunia yang indah ini…"

Satu kalimat itu membuat ku tertegun mendengarnya, Rerumputan yang berada disekitar kami mendesis kecil, kala angin kembali meniup mereka, Aku semakin hanyut memikirkan permainan takdir tuhan kepada gadis disampingku ini.

"Mungkin dari sanalah aku belajar untuk menghargai hidup yang telah Tuhan berikan" Ia kembali bergumam lirih, "Belajar untuk mensyukuri dan tetap teguh walau sehina apapun dirimu ,Walaupun semua orang mencemooh dan mengucilkanmu dari kehidupan"

Aku masih diam mendengarkan sambil meluruskan kedua kakiku yang berbalut celana jeans biru, Sungguh aku kagum pada apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku ingat apa yang Ibu katakan dulu, sebelum pihak yayasan mengambilku setelah Ibu meninggal" Cetusnya saat kami mulai terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Aku meliriknya penasaran, Kulihat ia masih tetap tersenyum manis "Apa yang Ibumu katakan?"

Ia kembali terkekeh, "Ibu bilang _tetaplah menjadi bintang kecil yang selalu bersinar teguh walau banyak bintang besar yang selalu bersinar lebih terang darimu_ "

Keningku berkerut bingung, "Maksudnya?" Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang menatapku polos.

"Masa kau tidak tau artinya?"

"Hn, baka-onna ."

Alisnya berkerut tidak terima, saat aku memanggilnya 'Baka-onna' membuat suatu kebahagian dihati ini kala mendapat perhatian dari dirinya.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" Aku menyeringai senang, lalu menolehkan wajahku menatapnya"Baka-onna~ ?"

"Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu?"

Seringaianku makin lebar, "Saat kau yang dengan cerobohnya menabrak dinding" jawabku.

Pipinya mulai bersemu merah,"Ja-jadi kau melihatnya?"

Tak kusadari, akhirnya kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutku, Membuat wajahnya makin bersemu merah,karena malu.

"Tentu saja aku melihatmu, baka!"

Asia menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan telapak tangan. "Waranaide kudasai, Kuso no baka!" serunya seraya memalingkan wajah dariku, membuatku tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambutnya lembut.

Ah, baru pertama kali aku memperlakukan seseorang se-spesial ini Tapi,ada satu yang masih menjanggal dipikiranku.

Apa benar aku menyukai seorang pengidap HIV?

 **-0O0-**

" Naruto~"

"Hn?"

"Kau bolos lagi dari pekerjaanmu ya?"

"Hn"

"Ck, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau jangan bolos lagi! Nanti bisa-bisa aku yang disalahkan!"

"Siapa yang akan menyalahkan mu?"

"Ayahmu lah~"

Kulirik bosan Asia yang kini tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di sebelahku, Wajahnya merengut kesal.

Ck, dasar Baka-Onna, Aku bolos dari pekerjaanku karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu bodoh! Ini kali ketujuh kita bertemu! Dan aku hanya ingin bertambah dekat denganmu, yah agar aku bisa mengenal mu lebih jauh lagi…

"Dia tidak akan bisa menyalahkan mu"

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh menghadapnya, Angin pagi menjelang siang masih tetap bertiup dengan lembutnya menyibak rambut kami yang kembar.

Asia menatapku bingung, iris zamrudnya membulat.

Manis sekali…

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Aku mendengus geli mendengarnya, "Maksudku?"

"Tentu saja! Sudahlah, jangan berlagak bodoh seperti itu!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku kembali terkekeh kecil, lalu mengusap rambut pirangnya lembut seraya tersenyum tipis, Dan kalian tau? Wajahnya mulai bersemu merah saat aku melakukannya.

Ah, kau makin manis saja Asia...

"Kau bertanya maksudku 'kan?"

Asia mengangguk kecil, sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Bukan salahmu jika aku bolos dari pekerjaan melainkan hal itu adalah salahku, Jadi kalau kau disalahkan oleh Ayahku kau cukup menghubungi ku dan aku siap membela kebenaran."

Asia terdiam mendengar penuturan ku tadi, Tapi tak lama kemudian, wajahnya kembali bersemu dan tawa kecil mulai menghiasi suasana pagi kami.

"Kau terdengar seperti pahlawan kebenaran!" kekehnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. ''Ya, aku memang pahlawan kebenaran, Pahlawan kebenaran yang tercipta hanya untukmu Asia''

"Hei, memangnya apa yang lucu?"

Ia mendengus geli, "Tentu saja ucapanmu tadi! Kau membuatku berkali-kali sakit perut hari ini Naruto!"

"Ya-ya terserah kau saja."

"Hahaha!"

 **-0O0-**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku bersamanya, Menatap iris zamrud yang selalu membuatku ketagihan untuk terus menatapnya.

Senyum manis yang ia ukir terlalu indah hingga aku selalu memimpikan wajahnya yang manis itu, Aku bersyukur telah menjadi kekasih mu, Asia…

Ya saat itu aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya, Setelah melewati peristiwa paling memalukan dalam hidupku ,kau kira menyatakan cinta di depan seluruh anak yayasan membuatmu tidak gugup? Tapi walau bagaimanapun, deminya apa yang tidak? Aku benar-benar mencintainya sekarang, Sangat mencintainya.

"Kau...apa kau mau menjadi kekasih seorang Namikaze Naruto?" ucapku entah itu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Wajah polosnya bersemu merah dan kulihat bibir itu mengukir senyum manis, "Y-ya aku...mau"

Masih teringat jelas di benakku potret wajahnya yang memerah sehabis aku menyatakan cinta, wajahnya seperti candu bagiku, manis, kami melewati hari-hari yang indah Setiap akhir pekan aku mengajaknya pergi ke tepi danau. Bercengkrama,menggodanya ,aku paling suka saat menatap wajahnya yang manis.

Baru saat itu aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tandingnya! Tidak seperti dulu, bergelimang harta namun tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang hatiku inginkan.

Dan sekarang apa? Aku merasa hidupku begitu indah, walaupun aku harus berulang kali memohon pada Nagato untuk berbohong pada Ayah mengenai kepergianku setiap Sabtu dan Minggu.

Hari itu, tepatnya tanggal 23 Juli hari ulang tahunku, Asia mengajakku ke suatu tempat pada malam pertengahan musim panas, Ia menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Nah, sudah sampai!" Ia berseru kecil seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mataku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku bingung dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil kekuningan melayang-layang di depan kami.

"Cantik bukan?" ia bergumam seraya menghampiri ratusan kunang-kunang itu lalu berbalik menghadapku, tersenyum lembut.

" Otanjoubi Omodettou Naruto!" Ucapnya ceria sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku membuat diriku beberapa saat terdiam tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena terlalu bahagia dengan semua hal yang terjadi sekarang.

Kubalas senyum manisnya, menatap wajah ayu yang selalu membuatku melayang itu, Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya.

" Ari—"

Brugh!

Tapi sayangnya Kami-sama berkata lain.

"ASIA!"

 **-0O0-**

Langit gelisah, Awan kelabu mulai menggelegarkan suaranya dari balik kabut Bersedih saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang keemasan tengah berbaring lesu seakan menanti kematian yang kan menjemputnya.

"Pulanglah Naruto" Gadis itu menggumam lirih, senyum kecil ia ukir di wajahnya yang semakin tirus, "Keluargamu pasti sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu"

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menggeleng kuat seraya menggenggam jemari lentik Asia yang mulai terlihat seperti tulang di balut jangat.

"Tidak" ia berkata tegas, "Aku akan menemani mu, hingga kau sembuh"

Namun apa yang gadisnya lakukan?

Ia hanya menggeleng lemah, seakan tak ada hari esok untuknya.

"Mustahil" Suaranya bergumam lirih,"Kau tahu bukan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini?"

"Aku percaya kau pasti akan sembuh Asia! Aku bersumpah!"

Terdiam,Hanya itu yang bisa Asia lakukan selain menatap sendu kearah kekasihnya,kini Asia Membelai surai Pirang milik kekasihnya ini dan tersenyum kecil. "Demi kau aku akan bertahan untuk terus hidup"

Grep!

Lengan kekarnya mendekap erat tubuh mungil Asia yang terbalut hadajuban putih Meneteskan air mata pada tengkuk sang Kekasih hati. "Berjanjilah untuk terus mendampingi ku hingga akhir hayat"

Tak ada jawab hanya seulas senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya yang cantik terbingkai oleh helaian pirang keemasan miliknya, berhiaskan permata bak permata Zamrud itu.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu kumohon bertahanlah" Bisik Naruto pelan

 **-0O0-**

 **Play ost 'Nostalgia' (Ikimono gakari)**

"Naruutoo~! Lihat itu!"

Kutatap sebuah bintang jatuh yang ditunjuk Asia tadi, Menatapnya kagum, dan karena hal itu aku lupa menyampaikan beberapa pesan ku pada Kami-sama.

Ia tersenyum, Kekasih ku tersenyum ceria, Bibir ranumnya terus mengukir senyuman khas dirinya yang begitu cantik bagiku.

"Indah bukan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, sebelum menggenggam jemarinya yang beringsut dingin, Sebersit kecemasan akan kondisinya yang terus menurun, membuatku gelisah tak karuan bahkan setiap malam aku tidak bisa terlelap karena khawatir akan kondisinya dan terus berdoa kepada kami-sama agar ia diberi kesehatan.

Kami-sama, kumohon jangan biarkan ia pergi dari sisiku.

"Hn"

Wajahnya sedikit merona saat kuusap pipinya, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya merona merah.

"Menurutku, kau lebih indah dari bintang itu" Kupalingkan wajahku menghadapnya, menatap iris hijau bagai zamrud yang indah.

"Dasar!" Ia tersenyum manis, Sangat manis malahan.

Benarkah aku mencintainya? Kadang aku ragu bila aku tengah mencintai dan menjalani hubungan dengannya, Dengan seorang penderita AIDS.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ku usap helai pirangnnya yang mulai merontok dan meninggalkan berhelai-helai benang emas yang ku cintai, "Kumohon Jangan pergi" Ucapku dengan bibir yang mulai bergetar menahan sesuatu yang akan menetes diantara kedua sudut mataku.

Mata indahnya menatap ku lembut, jemari lentik itu mengusap surai pirangku. "Aku juga mencintaimu~" ia berucap riang, tak mengindahkan tatapanku yang mengiba padanya, "Sangat...Tapi sayang yah, kau tahu bukan?"Bibirnya tersenyum getir.

Kumohon Asia! Berhenti bersikap tegar di hadapanku! Bila memang kau ingin menangis, lakukan saja! Bila memang kau ingin berteriak, teriak saja! Aku siap kau jadikan pelampiasan untuk semua rasa sedihmu Asia!, Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin kau tersenyum seperti itu lagi. Kau tau? Hal itu sangat menyakitkan... Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan menempelkan dahiku ke dahi Asia, ia memejamkan kelopak matanya erat.

Saat bibirku hendak menyentuh bibirnya helai pirang itu bergerak menunduk membiarkan bibirku mencium keningnya sebagai ganti dari bibirnya yang memerah kerena terlalu sering di gigit sebagai tanda bila ia sangat kesakitan.

"Kenapa?" Aku hanya dapat mengucapkan sebait kata tanya sambil menatap irisnya sendu, Aku mencintaimu Asia biarkan aku...

"Hei kau tahu sendiri bukan, jika HIV bisa menular lewat darah?" ia tersenyum kecil, "Lagipula, mana ada wanita yang ingin melihat kekasihnya kesakitan? Aku mencintaimu, tapi tak begini caranya Naruto."

"…"

"Tanpa menciumku pun aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku-! Kumohon janga menangis Naruto! Aku percaya padamu!"

Grep!

Asia memeluku dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil membelai surai pirangku, namun beberapa saat juga ikut terisak sepertiku.

"Kaulah yang pertama kali mencintaiku hingga seperti ini, Naruto"

"…"

"Percaya atau tidak setiap bertemu denganmu" ia berhenti sejenak menarik nafas agar tak terisak, "Kau selalu membuatku merasa dibutuhkan di dunia ini,Kau menciptakan dunia baru yang kini sedang aku hadapi."

"Asia—"

"Kau tahu?" Asia memeluknya semakin erat, "Semoga Tuhan membalas semua yang kau korbankan untukku, Naruto"

"Kumohon berhenti…"

 _" For every dream you made come true…_

 _For all the love I found in you…_

 _I'll be forever thankful, baby…_

 _You're the one who held me up…_

 _Never let me fall…_

 _You're the one who saw me trough,trought it all…_

 _You were my strenght when I was weak…_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak…_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see…_

 _You saw the best there was in me…_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach…_

 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed…_

 _I'm everything I am…Because you love me…"_

''Demi apapun aku sangat mencintaimu Asia, Kau segalanya bagiku!'' Batin Naruto menangis

 **-0O0-**

 _'Tuk semua mimpi yang kau wujudkan…_

 _'Tuk semua kasih yang kau berikan…_

 _Selamanya aku 'kan berterima kasih,sayang…_

 _Kaulah yang menopangku…_

 _Tak pernah biarkanku terpuruk…_

 _Kaulah yang melihatku seperti ini…_

 _Engkaulah kekuatanku di saat ku lemah…_

 _Engkaulah suaraku saat ku tak dapat bicara…_

 _Engkaulah mataku saat ku tak dapat melihat…_

 _Kau melihat yang terbaik dari diriku…_

 _Mengangkatku agar meraih apa yang kuinginkan…_

 _Kau berikan ku keyakinan, karena kau percaya…_

 _Aku benar-benar menjadi diriku sendiri…_

 _Karena kau mencintaiku…_

 **-0O0-**

"Kau gila Naruto! Menikah dengan gadis seperti itu?"

Aku hanya diam tertunduk mendengar ia berteriak tepat didepan wajahku, Mengutarakan segala kekesalan yang ia rasakan padaku, sesaat setelah aku mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku lakukan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sadar tidak apa yang tadi kau katakan, heh?"

Diam, bukan ini yang kuinginkan, Bukan teriakannya yang menyebutku bodoh dan tak tahu diuntung! Tapi aku ingin restunya agar aku dapat menikah dengan Asia! Gadis yang ku cintai!

Kemarin malam kondisinya semakin parah,Tubuhnya mengurus dan helai pirang yang selalu ku sukai darinya merontok, Bibirnya semakin memerah akibat darah yang selalu keluar dari saat ia menggigit bibirnya keras menahan sakit, Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti seorang yang sedang mencari-cari oksigen untuk bernafas.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya dapat menggenggam jemarinya yang kini hanya tulang berbalut kulit.

Membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang setidaknya membuat ia tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada seluruh tubuhnya meskipun aku mengetahui bahwa yang kulakukan semua tidak bisa membantunya untuk sembuh.

Tubuhku gemetar kaget saat mendengar kabar bahwa ia muntah darah tadi malam, Wajahnya sangat pucat saat aku menjemputnya untuk ke dokter, Tangannya dingin saat ku genggam.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah…

virus AIDS yang ada pada tubuhnya menyebabkan ia terkena limfoma ,Kanker sistem kekebalan tubuh, serta kanker paru-paru dan leher rahim.

Ia menangis di pelukanku, mencengkram erat kaus biru tua yang kukenakan, Aku memeluknya erat berusaha menyalurkan segala kekuatan yang ada pada diriku.

Tubuhnya gemetar.

Dokter menjelaskan padanya, bahwa virus AIDS yang ia derita telah menyebar ke seluruh organ tubuh dan menyebabkan terjadinya pertumbuhan parasit dan fungi yang sangat cepat.

"Maaf" dokter itu berkata sebelum kami beranjak pulang.

Tak ada lagi tawa dan kekehan kecilnya yang dulu sering ku dengar.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya terdiam menatap jalanan yang sunyi.

Tuhan! tidakkah cukup kau melihatnya merintih menahan sakit? Sesak nafas saat malam hari? Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun bersamanya Aku berjanji padamu sayang aku akan membahagiakanmu.

"Kumohon Tou-sama …" kudongakkan wajah, menatapnya teguh, "Biarkan aku menikahinya"

"Mana bisa?" ia kembali berteriak, "Kau akan menikah dengan seorang yatim piatu! Penderita AIDS pula! Kau mau kemanakan marga Namikaze mu hah? Memalukan!"

Brak!

"Untuknya aku rela membuang semua statusku sebagai Direktur dan keluarga Namikaze!" ia menatapku tidak percaya, "Aku mencintainya, Tou-sama!"

Kudengar Kaa-san semakin keras menangis di pelukan Nagato. Sungguh aku tak mengerti leluhur klan kami bisa-bisanya membuat peraturan bodoh ala bangsawan seperti itu!

"Hentikan, Minato! Cukup…"

" Kaa-san, sudahlah…"

Safirku melirik mereka sendu, Maaf aku mengecewakanmu Kaa-san ,Aniki, Tou-sama, Aku begitu mencintainya dan aku tak ingin detik-detik berharga yang ia miliki terlewati seperti itu saja, Ia penting bagiku…

"Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maumu Naruto!" Tou-sama menatapku iba, "Hanya karena cinta, kau akan melakukan apa saja untuknya"

"Apa saja Tou-sama ."

Ia tersenyum meremehkan "Baiklah kita lihat seberapa kau mencintainya bersujud dan memohonlah padaku Naruto!."

Iris milikku melebar sesaat dan menatapnya tidak percaya begitupula dengan Nagato yang kaget dan Kaa-san yang semakin menangis.

"Cepat! Kau akan melakukan apa saja untuknya kan?" ia menyeringai, "Aku tahu sifat anakk—"

Brugh!

"Naruto!"

Aku bersujud padanya kurendahkan seluruh harga diriku untukmu Asia. Kurendahkan diriku di hadapan Ayahku agar ia memberi kita restu untuk menikah.

Agar kita bahagia selamanya.

"Kumohon Tou-sama" aku berseru memohon, "Berikan aku restu untuk menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai! Aku rela merendah padamu!"

Ayah tak bergeming, Ia diam sedangkan Ibu semakin menangis meraung meminta Nagato melepaskannya dari pelukan.

"Naruto..."

'Tuhan, kumohon janjikan kami kebahagiaan yang pantas'

"Aku merestuimu untuk menikah dengan Asia Argento."

Aku segera bangkit dan menatap Ayahku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan ,Kaa-san berhenti menangis dan Nagato yang menatap Ayah tidak percaya sama sepertiku.

"A-apa?"

Ayah terdiam lama sebelum tersenyum lembut padaku kemudian mengacak Surai pirangku penuh kasih Sama seperti ia melakukannya saat aku masih kecil.

"Berjanjilah pada Ayah kau akan membahagiakannya Naruto." Ia tersenyum bijak, "Setidaknya kau telah mengorbankan semua harga dirimu untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar kau mencintainya."

Grep!

"Tou-sama terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Aku memeluknya erat, tanpa kusadari aku menangis sebagai wujud rasa senang yang kini sedang kualami.

Kulepas pelukanku padanya dan langsung di peluk kembali oleh Ibu yang menangis sesenggukan di tengkukku dan aku hanya dapat memeluknya sembari menangis dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Selamat otouto" Nagato bergumam di belakang Ibu yang tengah memelukku, ia tersenyum senang, "Semoga kau bahagia dengannya"

"Terima kasih Aniki dan cepatlah menyusulku untuk menikah" Ucapku berterimakasih sekaligus mengejek anikiku disela sela tangis haruku.

"Tentu otouto" Balas Nagato sambil tersenyum kecil melihatku yang masih menangis haru.

 **-0O0-**

"Asia!"

Helai pirangnya bergerak melawan arus angin menoleh pada sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya dengan nada senang.

Pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang spike tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Gadis bernama Asia tadi langsung meletakkan buku tebal yang ia baca pemberian sang Kekasih di tepi kasur kemudian menatapnya heran.

"Naruto?"

Grep!

Tubuh mungilnya sedikit tersentak saat tubuh tegap Naruto memeluknya tiba-tiba.

Heran saat pemuda yang ia cintai tiba-tiba menangis haru di tengkuknya, Memeluk tubuh ringkihnya erat seakan tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun kebersamaan yang mereka miliki.

"H-hei! K-kenapa Naruto?" ucapnya terbata, "Kau menangis?" Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat dan mendengar isakan tangis dari bibir tipis Naruto, Lengan mungilnya mendorong perlahan tubuh Naruto dan berhasil, jemari lentiknya membingkai wajah tampan itu lembut dan Tersenyum kecil saat bibir tipis di hadapannya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" gumamnya lembut, membelai Surai pirang Naruto. "Tiba-tiba seperti ini…"

Grep!

Lagi tubuh tegapnya memeluk Asia "Dia telah merestui hubungan kita, Asia"

Permata hijaunya membulat bingung, "A-apa?"

"Ayah" ia melepas pelukannya, "Ayah mengizinkanku untuk menikahimu, sayang"

Deg !

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti bercandakan Naruto!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng seraya menghapus sungai kecil yang mengalir di pipi pucat Asia, "Tidak,aku serius Asia."

Entah ia harus menangis bahagia atau merasa malu telah mencintai seorang bangsawan kaya, Hatinya menjerit bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menangis ataukah berteriak senang? Walau bagaimana pun iaa masih punya malu untuk merasa senang

"A-apa?"

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum lembut, menatap mata hijau di hadapannya senang, "Jadi, apa kau mau—"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" dengan lirih ia berseru tak percaya, "A-aku hanya gadis rendahan penderita AIDS dan akan segera mati! Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku rela merendah pada Ayah agar kita dapat bersatu agar aku dapat membahagiakan mu Asia" tak ada emosi di sana, hanya kelembutan dan kasih sayang, "Mengerti?"

"Bodoh!" tangisnya meledak, "Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu Naruto! aku ini akan mati sebentar lagi Tuhan akan mengambilku…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau melakukannya hanya untuk melihatku bahagia? Berada di sisimu saja aku sangat bersyukur, Naruto"

"…"

"Kau mengatakan ' mencintaiku' berkali-kali pun aku takkan bosan, Aku bersyukur…"

"…"

"Kau harusnya tak perlu merendah pada Ayahmu" bibirnya terisak pedih, "Aku-aku—"

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu 'kan?" Tetes air matanya kembali jatuh, "Aku ingin membahagiakan mu, apa itu salah? Aku tak perduli Tuhan akan mengambilmu! Tapi, aku ingin disaat Tuhan akan mengambil nyawamu aku ada di sampingmu, Asia Aku ingin membahagiankanmu disaat terakhir kita bersama"

"…"

"Sekarang, dan seterusnya, aku akan terus berusaha agar dapat membahagiakan mu, Asia"

"Naruto...… "

"Dengan seluruh rasa cintaku padamu" ia tersenyum lembut, "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Menjadi istri ku, selama kita masih saling mencintai?"

Permata hijaunya kembali menangis haru dan dengan senyum manis ia mengangguk Membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya ini untuk membahagiakan dirinya Walau ajal terus mengintai nyawanya.

"Aku mau…"

 **-0O0-**

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang sangat berkesan bagiku, satu hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Mawar biru dan lili putih terhias cantik di depan altar gereja dan seluruh sudut ruangan Karpet merah terhampar dari teras gereja hingga altar yang kini ku tempati.

"Pengantinmu sudah datang Naruto." Goda Nagato sembari terkekeh pelan di belakangku aku sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mempelai wanita yang kini tengah menuju ke altar dengan dibantu kursi roda.

Aku tersenyum melihat ia yang begitu cantik di balut gaun pengantin putih berenda biru tua yang ia kenakan Walau ber-kursi roda ia tetap menjadi wanita yang paling sempurna dalam hidupku.

Wajah cantiknya yang tertutup kain transparant tampak bersemu saat aku menghampiri Grayfia untuk menggantikannya mendorong kursi roda kekasihku menuju altar, aku ingin akulah yang mengantarkannya menuju ke kebahagiaan, bukan orang lain.

Kini aku berdiri tepat di depan altar bersamanya yang terduduk di kursi roda, Menatap Pastur dengan pasti yang dijawab oleh anggukan dan senyuman tipis darinya.

"Namikaze Naruto bersediakah kau menerima Asia Argento sebagai istrimu? Dalam suka maupun duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat maupun sakit?" Aku tersenyum melirik Asia yang tengah tertunduk, "Aku bersedia."

Pastur menoleh ke arah Asia, "Asia Argento, bersediakah kau menerima Namikaze Naruto" sebagai suamimu? Dalam suka maupun duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat maupun sakit?"

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap pastur dan menjawab lantang, "Aku bersedia."

"Adakah yang keberatan?" ia berucap namun tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya, "Baiklah saya nyatakan kalian sah sebagai sepasang suami-istri!"

Aku tersenyum senang bukan main lalu menghadapkan kursi roda Asia agar menghadapku mensejajarkan diri agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang cantik terhias oleh kristal bening dari permata hijaunya.

Asia menangis...

"Namikaze-san" Pastur tua itu berbisik padaku, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"

Aku mengangguk pasti, "Ya."

Si Pastur kelihatannya masih ragu-ragu dengan jawabanku Namun setelahnya ia menghela napas pasrah.

"Silahkan cium pasangan kalian."

Asia langsung bergerak menoleh kesana-kemari menatap ku dan Pastur bergantian, matanya menatap kami tidak percaya.

"Jangan Naruto" Ia memperingatkan, tapi aku sudah tak perduli lagi, Kubuka penutup wajahnya yang transparan, sejenak aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat cantik kala itu.

"Naruto kumohon jangan aku tak ingin kau—"

"Sebagai balasan karena telah membuatku bahagia dan mengerti betapa pentingnya waktu yang telah kau berikan untukku"

"Apa mak—"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," air matanya kembali menetes, "Kali ini biarlah aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan." Kudekatkan wajahku padanya ia memundurkan wajahnya tapi satu kesempatan aku berhasil mencium bibirnya yang ranum, merasakan darah yang mengalir di bibirnya, Aku milikmu Asia.

Ia terus menangis saat bibirku terus menempel di bibirnya, bahkan Beberapa tamu pernikahan kami pun sampai ada yang menangis, kulepas kecupanku darinya dan menatap Mata indah sembabnya lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kau-kau!"

Kupeluk tubuh ringkihnya, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Demi kau, wanita yang paling kucintai Aku ingin kita setara…"

 **-0O0-**

 **Play ost 'Tayumu koto naki nagare no nakade' (Ikimono Gakari)**

Semenjak pernikahan di Minggu pagi itu kami memulai kehidupan sebagai suami-istri, Aku sangat mencintainya dan begitupun sebaliknya, Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana dekat danau yang dulu sering kami jadikan tempat kencan.

Hidupku benar-benar bahagia saat itu, apapun yang kami lakukan selalu bersama, selalu kuingat dengan jelas di dalam benak dan hatiku. Tapi semua itu mulai menghilang tertelan waktu yang terus memperparah keadaannya setiap malam kudapati ia muntah darah di wastafel kamar mandi, nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal saat tidur, semua itu mulai membuatku ketakutan, Aku takut ia meninggalkanku, Aku takut tak ada lagi yang tersenyum dan membelai surai pirangku lembut.

Aku takut… sangat…sangat takut

Sore itu kami bersantai di atas bukit seperti apa yang kami lakukan dulu, aku memeluk tubuhnya erat setelah aku menurunkannya dari kursi roda dan mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Cantik ya?" ia bergumam kecil, aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

Bibirnya mengukir senyum lembut, "Aku bersyukur telah bertemu dan mencintaimu, Naruto"

"…"

"Setiap hari aku berdoa agar kita selalu bersama." Ucap Asia pelan

'begitupun aku Asia "Tapi, walau bagaimana pun aku menjerit meminta kita 'tuk selalu bersama pada Tuhan ,ia pasti tak akan merubah keputusannya untuk mengambil nyawa salah satu dari kita"

Matanya yang mulai meredup menatap lurus pada danau, kurasakan dadanya mulai naik turun dan tersengal-sengal.

"Walaupun begitu aku tetap 'kan berdoa, tak perduli ia akan mengabulkannya atau tidak."

Ia terkekeh kecil, suaranya mulai seperti decitan, "H-hei, Naruto…"

"Hm?"

Helai pirangnya bersandar di dadaku menyamankan diri di sana.

"Bisa nyanyikan lagu Awake dari SecondHand Serenade, tidak? Aku menyukai lagu itu."

Deg!

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memeluknya erat, menggenggam jemarinya bahkan tanpa aku sadari bahwa air mataku telah turun dengan perlahan melewati pipiku, kumohon Asia bertahanlah.

"Mau kan?"

Enggan aku mengangguk tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakannya, aku ingin yang terbaik baginya meskipun hati ini bagaikan di iris saat mendengarnya namun aku ingin membahagiakannya walau lagu itu seperti pengantar tidur…

"Naruto...Naruto..." Ia terkekeh, tapi yang ada hanyalah napasnya yang seperti decit tikus, "Panggil namaku Naruto Agar aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku"

"Aku menginginkanmu… sangat menginginkanmu Asia"balas pelan Naruto

"Nah, bisa menyanyikan lagu itu untukku, Naruto?"

Aku kembali diam, tapi aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Maaf..." dan dengan pelan aku menyanyikannya tidak memperdulikan bulir bulir air mataku yang semakin deras menetes jatuh diatas surai pirang Asia yang hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati suara nyanyianku.

 _"And if it's hero you want…_

 _I can save you. Just stay here…_

 _Your whispers are priceless…_

 _Your breathe, it is dear. So, please_

 _stay near…"_

 _" Beside you… darling…"_

 _" Will you stay awake for me?_

 _I don't wanna miss anything._

 _I don't wanna miss anything._

 _I will share the air I breathe…_

 _I'll give you my heart on a string…_

 _I just don't wanna miss anything…"_

 _" Hh… wish I can … hh …"_

 _" Say my name. I just want to hear you…_

 _Say my name. So, I know it's true…_

 _You're changing me, you're changing me!_

 _You showed me how to live…_

 _So just say… so just say…"_

"Na...ru...to"

 _" Will you stay awake for me?_

 _I don't wanna miss anything._

 _I don't wanna miss anything._

 _I will share the air I breathe…_

 _I'll give you my heart on a string…_

 _I just… don't wanna miss…_

 _anything…"_

 _"…"_

 _" Will you stay awake for me ?"_

 _"…"_

 _"… Say my name… so I know you're still breathe, Asia …"_

Tak ada lagi suara lembutnya, nafas yang tersengal, tawa ceria dan senyum itu, Ia diam di pelukanku, tubuhnya mendingin, Asia Kupeluk tubuhnya semakin erat dan tidak kuperdulikan tubuhku bergetar hebat serta isakanku yang terdengar semakin nyaring.

"Kumohon Asia jangan tidur dulu aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu, aku merindukan tawamu, kasihmu!"

 _" Say my name please Will you stay awake for me? Please…"_

 _"…"_

 _" Please…"_

Aku kembali terisak karena tidak dapat mendengar balasan dari suara merdu milik Asia.

Seharusnya aku tahu kau takkan bisa menjawabnya lagi Asia.

"Aku mencintaimu kasih…"

 **-0O0-**

Dan di sinilah aku berada.

Tepat dibukit tempat kami berpisah, tempat ia beristirahat dengan tenang selamanya.

"Hujannya sudah reda Asia." Lirihku sambil tersenyum lembut pada nisannya walaupun air mataku kembali mengalir tanpa henti menuruni pipiku.

"Ah! Aku cengeng ya Asia? Ini semua gara gara kamu lo ,Hahaha jangan tertawakan aku dari alam sana ya Asia~ " ucapku dan tertawa kecil sambil mengusap aliran air mata dipipiku meskipun air mataku tidak bisa berhenti menuruni pipiku.

"..."

Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik meninggalkan makamnya yang berada di bawah pohon sakura yang berada diatas bukit sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Tunggu aku Asia, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali dan saat itu aku akan berjanji membahagiakanmu lebih dari ini."

"Aku akan terus setia padamu, Namikaze Asia" langkahku terhenti.

" Kimi ga aitai…"

'Aishiteru yo, Namikaze Asia… kimi ga koishii…'

 **¤OWARI¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Argatou (Ikimono Gakari)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Ikimono Gakari Club's.**

 _ **.Stay With Me Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
